Two Is Better than One
by Rose Higgins
Summary: A songfic. BlinkOC. When Kid Blink and Memory decide that two is better than one, the boys don't approve. What'll happen?


**Two Is Better than One**

**Rose: So, this is my first one shot that I've done that wasn't Racetrack. Just kidding! I've done many other newsie one shots.**

**Racetrack: I'm filing for divorce! (AN: I love adding that in. I think it's hilarious)**

**Rose: Shut up, Race. No you're not.**

**Racetrack: Yes ma'am.**

**Kid Blink: Ha! I told you she loves me more than you.**

**Rose: Blink, you shut up.**

**Kid Blink: Yes ma'am**

**Rose: *sits on recliner* I'm the queen of New York.**

**David: *mutters to himself* I need a new job. **

**But anyways, I would like to note that Rose does not own Newsies. She does own Memory though.**

**Rose: Thanks, David. Well anyways, on with the one shot!**

* * *

><p>Victoria "Memory" Harthway had always been alone. She had no memory of her parents even though her nickname was Memory because of how well her memory usually was. She sold her papers alone and didn't talk to anyone. Until Kid Blink came along, of course.<p>

Kid Blink was probably the only person that Memory talked to. Those two were like two peas in a pod. They were good friends, until Kid Blink pronounced her feelings for her. I mean, who wouldn't have feelings for her? She was completely gorgeous; her long, raven black hair was silky, her clear blue eyes were hypnotic and Kid Blink often found himself losing himself in them. She quickly returned them and they started going steady right after.

Memory was getting ready for her date with Kid Blink that night. They had been going out for about half a year and they couldn't have been happier. She took a look at her simple blue dress. Well, she borrowed it from Sarah so she looked down at Sarah's simple blue dress. She decided it was good enough so she went downstairs and out the door towards Central Park.

(Insert cheesy Twilight scene in the meadow) Kid Blink and Memory were lying on the ground, watching the stars. Although they didn't talk, they enjoyed each other's company. Blink rolled on his side so he was facing Memory. "Hey, Memory?" "Yes, Blink?" "It's true, Memory." "What is?" "That I can't live without you. Two is better than one." He kissed her softly on the lips and pulled away just so their foreheads were touching. "Marry me, Memory," he breathed out softly. "But Blink, there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life." "You've already got me coming undone, Memory." She kissed his lips softly and whispered "Yes." "Yes what?" "Yes," she said as she sat up. "I will marry you." Blink beamed the smile that Memory had fallen in love with. He sat up and got on one knee. He grabbed Memory's hand and slid a ring on it. She was shocked, it was a beautiful. "Blink! You didn't steal this, did you?" He let out a chuckle and said "No, it was my mother's. She gave it to me before she died. She told me to put it to good use and know I know I am. I've wanted to marry you the day I met you." "Same here, Blink. Same here."

As they made their way back to the Lodging House, Memory couldn't help but think about what Blink had said. _"Two _is_ better than one."_ Kid Blink couldn't help but feel proud of himself. _"I'll be the first married newsie. Jack and Sarah aren't even married and they've been going steady longer than Memory and I. I can't wait to shove it in all of their faces!_ When they entered, everyone was waiting up for them; the lobby was crowded with every boy. They were dead silent, like a father who was waiting for his daughter that was a half hour late from her date. "So, where were you guys?" Jack asked, his arm around Sarah. "I ran away from my parents, Jack. I came here so I didn't have to deal with parents. But anyways, we were at Central Park." Kid Blink said. "Did anything happen?" "Yeah, we're committed (that's old talk for engaged)." Instead of everyone congratulating them, Racetrack stood up and said "Blink, newsies ain't supposed to get married." "I don't care, I love Memory and I want to marry her. What about Jack? He's probably gonna get married to Sarah." At the mention of her name, Sarah instantly started yelling at Jack. "Yeah, Jack. We've been together longer and they're already getting married. What about us, Jack? I know newsies aren't supposed to get married but you're not going to be a newsie forever." "Exactly! We aren't going to be newsies forever, and I just decided to grow up now. We're all going to grow up and when we do, we're going to have to find real jobs. I'm getting a job in the factory and Memory's gonna get a job in the millinery business like she always wanted to." Kid Blink yelled out. Everyone shut right up after that.

The next day, Kid Blink and Memory left the Lodging House, no one except the Jacobs approved. Mr. Jacobs helped Blink get a job in the factory and they moved into the apartment next to the Jacobs.

After a month of living together, they finally had everything settled. They both got jobs and they were able to pay the rent. One day, they heard the doorbell ring. They both answered it. Standing in the doorway, was all of the Manhattan newsies; Jack standing in front. "What do you guys want?" "We came here to apologize. We realized that we were being foolish and we're sorry. Did you guys have the wedding yet?" "No, we didn't." "OK, then. That's just what we planned for. Get changed and we'll have the wedding now." "WHAT?" Kid Blink and Memory yelled at the same time. "Yeah, we chipped in and ordered a carriage for all day." Kid Blink and Memory looked at each other and shrugged. They hadn't had the date set, so why not. "Sarah, I need you right now!" Memory yelled as she grabbed Sarah's wrist and ran into the bathroom. Kid Blink ran into his bedroom and threw on his best clothes and the boys left except for David, because he was walking Memory down the aisle.

Kid Blink was waiting at the altar, his nerves shot. His hands were practically melted from sweating so much and he already threw up twice on the way there. But he knew once he saw Memory, his nerves would be gone.

Memory was waiting to walk in. "Memory, if you squeeze my arm harder, it's gonna fall off," David said. Memory mumbled an apology and loosened her grip. "Well, are you ready Memory?" She nodded, not trusting her voice. They watched as Sarah walked down the aisle with Jack and they knew it was time.

Kid Blink woke up from his daydream when he heard all of the gasps come from everyone in the church. He looked to see what the commotion was; his eyes fell upon the beauty that he knew as Memory. She looked perfect, that was the only word Kid Blink could think of to describe her. Her dress, hair and makeup were, well, perfect. He saw that she had chosen David to walk her down the aisle. When they reached the altar, David handed her to Blink and whispered "If you hurt her, I'll soak you so hard." Blink couldn't help but let out a low chuckle.

"Do you, Victoria Harthway, take Kasey Ballatt as your lawfully wedded husband?"Memory flashed the crowd her smile and said, "I do." The minister, who just so happened to be none other than Brian Denton, turned to Kid Blink. "Do you, Kasey Ballatt, take miss Victoria Harthway as your lawfully wedded-""You bet I do," Kid Blink said; interrupting Denton that sent everyone into fits of laughter. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Blink dipped Memory low and kissed her; the newsies erupted into applause.

As Kid Blink and Memory rode back in the carriage, Memory couldn't help but think _"I'm now Mrs. Victoria Ballatt._"

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! This took me a very long time to complete but I'm glad I did.<strong>

**Rose: Um, Blink? Are you crying?**

**Kid Blink grabs out handkerchief and starts to dab his eyes**

**Blink: It's just that… it was so…. EMOTIONAL!**

**Rose pats his arm**

**Rose: No more Lifetime movies for you, Blink.**

**Spot: Now the beautiful Rose would like to present a list of songs she used to write this masterpiece.**

**Racetrack: That's my wife, you scabber. I'll soak ya!**

**Rose: Thanks Spot. Now you're one shot will be especially good. And Racetrack, calm down.**

**Racetrack: Yes ma'am.**

**Rose: Well anyways, here's a list of songs I used.**

**Songs**

**Valerie- Glee Cast**

**Don't Rain on my Parade- Glee Cast**

**I love New York/New York, New York- Glee Cast**

**I Dreamed a Dream- Glee Cast**

**I wanna- Glee Cast**

**Rock Around the Clock- Bill Haley & His Comets**

**All Shook Up- Elvis Presley**

**All Shook Up- Anson Williams**

**The Great Escape- Boys Like Girls**

**Heels over head- Boys Like Girls**

**P.Y.T- Michael Jackson**

**Carrying the Banner- Newsies Cast**

**Santa Fe- Newsies Cast**

**Once and For All- Newsies Cast**

**Don't Cry for me, Argentina- Glee Cast**

**And last but not last**

**Two is Better than One- Boys like Girls feat. Taylor Swift**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you next time with**

**As Long As You're Mine**

**A Spot Conlon One Shot **


End file.
